


Karasuno Lions

by Mohi_Kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gangs, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, On Archive of Our Own, Other, Reference to Brisbane, Snakes, This was originally Voltron Fic, daisuga - Freeform, firststory, haikyuuau, hehe, sawamura - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohi_Kun/pseuds/Mohi_Kun
Summary: Suga is a part of a gang called Karasuno Lions. They have a rival...Snakes.Hope you enjoy everyone!! <3 (This was originally a mash-up of Voltron and Haikyuu I did for English. I GOT AN A-, I feel so proud. >3< Anyways, thank God for Haikyuu!! and Voltron existing, I would've not gotten this far. The names for Daichi and Sugawara were, Daichi Takashi and Koushi Kogane. <3 ^-^)





	Karasuno Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!! Thank you for taking the time to read this, you're awesome~ <3 Hope you enjoy it. C:

_**Karasuno Lions** _

 

It’s nearing winter. A dangerous time to be here, I pull up my scarf close to my face to keep the cold away. I get cold easily, so it makes perfect opportunities for the others of my gang to huddle up to me, teasing me. I feel a smile tug my lips upwards just thinking about it. That’s right, I have a family now. My name is Sugawara Koushi, I am 18 years old and part of a gang called, “Karasuno Lions,” A group that loves justice and balance. I kneel down, looking at the power plant that made everything possible, that made lights flicker on and energy surging throughout this city I come to like and hate.

I stand up and walk my way to Queen St Mall, that’s where we hang out; our home. With my hands stuffed in my pockets for warmth, I approach the door and knock.

Someone comes up and asks, “What’s the code?”

And I reply, “A pack of crows can take down a mighty eagle.”

The door opens but not without hearing the many locks being unlocked. I sigh and my breath is seen because how cold it is so far. I am let in with the door swinging open, and no wonder the voice was familiar.

“Went exploring again? It’s only been about what? 9 months you’ve been here Koushi?” Daichi wondered. “You’re still pretty new to this place and in this gang.”

“Yeah, I went to the power plant today, it looked pretty despite how dangerous it actually is during winter. Daichi, how was the activity today?” I ask, “And yeah, I can memorise pretty well, and I get along with everyone. At least I think.”

“Not bad, the Snakes hasn’t been seen for a while, though I suspect something bad gonna happen soon,” He furrows his eyebrows in thought. “Never mind that now, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for ya’!” Daichi smiles and I follow him inside, I smell the food. Must be from the Grilled restaurant across from us, burgers and chips. I sit down and see Shouyou, Tadashi and Kei. I smile at them, and press my hands together,

“Thanks for the food!!” Everyone else shouts and digs in after, I do the same and during dinner, the lights flicker. I wonder why. In Queen St Mall, we had no issues with our power, all the lights outside should be off, except for only security lights.

At the end of dinner, Daichi, kinda like our leader, stands up and gains everyone’s attention, “Ahem. In a few days’ time, I suspect the Snakes to be planning something, a takeover of Queen St Mall is what I fear most.”

My heart stops for a while, the Snakes. The **Snakes** is a group we hated, a group that wants power and hates us so much they wish we were dead. Why? Because in this group we have many of us who, are a part of the LGBT+ Community and support; the Snakes despises us for it. I frown at the thought. Daichi explains what’s about to go down, possibly a wave or brawl. I usually stand on the sides when fights between gangs happen, only if I am needed I will step in a join. But this time, at the thought my fists tightens and my knuckles turn white, I will fight for my family right at the start.

A few days already pass its daylight and instead of exploring today, I am patrolling. It sucks, it’s loud and too many people are crowded in one place. I can also smell food from many fast food restaurants and normal restaurants that I want to go and get a bite, but I can’t. I can also see many people passing by brushing shoulders and almost tripping upon one another. I then spot something purple and close to maroon. My eyes widen and amongst the crowd, I see a flag being waved up, and all I can taste in my mouth is dryness, I feel like someone is holding me in place, like a statue. Shock runs down my body, in broad daylight?! What are the Snakes thinking? The thoughts run through my mind until the flag was no longer seen, I twist around fast and in panic. Then a hand places itself on my shoulder tightly in a death grip, Snakes.

“Yo, little crow, tonight at 11:00PM. If I don’t see you there, expect to be hunted down like the rest of your gang of faggots.” The Snakes member seethes through his teeth clenched in disgust. He stalks away and I never see him again fading through the crowd.

All I could thinking about, was we had a few days to prepare, and the Snakes must’ve been preparing for this for so long. What’s going to happen tonight? We have to win, we have to win…we have to or else. Daylight is passing by quickly, and all I could think of is the fight that is destined to finally say who is allowed to be here in the Mall. Yeah, this has been going on even before I got here. It’s finally time, as I walk in the room seeing Daichi, Shouyou, Tadashi and Kei; they’re gearing up and I give a small smile before doing the same and awaiting the fight. My boots are on, gloves, jacket and my knife in hand. I glance around after gearing up. Daichi has a long katana, and Shouyou has twin daggers, Tadashi with twin pistols and Kei with a sniper rifle. It makes me wonder why we’re fighting sometimes, but I dismiss it this time shaking my head and Daichi speaks up,

“You’re alright Koushi?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just nervous how this will turn out, I want my family to be alive and safe.” I said glancing down, shadowing over my knife.

“After this, we won’t have to worry about the Snakes anymore Kou-Chan, we’ll be able to really be safe without them around, everything will turn out alright.” Shouyou said to me with a big smile and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks Shouyou.” I reply.

“Welcome anytime!” He yells in enthusiasm, damn this kid has so much energy and even to be that energetic to fight amazes me a lot.

We are ready, all of us, and walk outside from our hideout and into the cold. My breath can be seen as I shiver a little and pull my jacket closer. It’s dark, very dark and with the moon partly showing through the lights that should’ve been shut off.

 **Snakes** …A boot sticks out of the shadows and I can hear whistling as the leader shows himself. He smirks at me and turns his eyes to everyone else’s, then sneers, growling at us thinking we are a disease. Daichi steps out as well and I follow closely, and then he signals it all to start. He takes his Katana out of his sheath, and points it at the Snakes leader.

“As promised, if we win, you will leave and never come back-” Daichi was cut off.

“And if we win…we will remain here and make your lives a living hell, or you could just run, it’s what you’re good at.”

The Snake finishes and that’s what sparked a fire in me and that when it all started. And it felt like it’ll never end. I grasp my knife tightly and see blood flying in the air, **Snake blood**. Must’ve been Shouyou, now, as I see one of our members struggling against a Snake, out of nowhere I feel pressure behind my neck, nails digging into my skin. I reach out to the hands crushing my windpipe, I can feel myself hyperventilating and gasping for air. As I almost blacked out, the sounds of fighting fading out, and my sight was blurred; the pressure released and I fall to my knees. Holding myself, gasping, and I look down behind me to see the Snake that was trying to choke me to death shot in the head. I look up and see Kei, from far away holding up his thumb as a signal and do it back to him, thankful for his help and that he didn’t shoot me accidently.

I did my part, slashing Snake from Snake but no killing them, I am not that bloodthirsty and low as they are. This lasted for a few minutes, then suddenly, I hear a clash.

Everyone stops.

I look towards the sound and see Daichi clashing swords with the Leader of the Snake. This comes down to everything, everyone made space around them and I only pray at this moment; Daichi is the one to come out alive and with victory. I can only watch, as Daichi was cut on the face on his nose, I suck in a breath unsure and scared. Daichi recovers and as the Snake tries to quickly take advantage, Daichi struck through the Leader with his Katana, and it felt like the whole world stopped.

Everyone was silent, the blood everyone could see when Daichi plunged his sword through the Leader, wraps around the katana and drips down on the ground. All I can hear is the blood dipping, the feeling of shock and pride, the taste of freedom and victory. Daichi pulls out his sword and I watch as the leader of the Snake falls to his knees, and the other Snake comes to his aid, picking him up and retreating.

After they left Queen St Mall, Daichi looks at me with a tired but happy smile, then he puts his bloody hand up in a tight first, and shouts, “Rokkon Shoujou!! Victory is finally ours, Karasuno Lions!!” Then everyone else cheered along with him, in triumph I smile and walk towards him.

“Now, this is my home, our home. Queen St Mall, is all with have with each other, the victory we all share and the happiness that awaits us…” I think, as I stop just inches away from Daichi’s face.

And he says caressing my face, “Welcome back home, for real.” I smile with tears in my eyes, yeah.

“I’m home, Daichi.”

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> And here we end it folks~! ;3 Thank you so much, have a lovely day everyone!! 
> 
> (Also, I would've written more, but my English teacher said I had to chop it down, so not much detail is there but the imagery should be there. I hope. T^T Bless you all. <3)


End file.
